You're Bakin' Me Crazy
You're Baking Me Crazy is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighteenth of the first season. HTF Episode Description Trying hard to sell cookies for her troop, Giggles walks into a Lumpy disaster and gets more than she bargained for. Never bake and iron at the same time. Didn't your mother teach you anything??? Plot juggling several house chores at once.]] In his trailer, Lumpy is preparing for a birthday party, ironing his shirt with only a towel wrapped around his waist and is otherwise nude. Leaving the iron pressed down on his shirt, Lumpy then moves over to a mixer where he begins making a cake. He is interrupted by the doorbell. He answers the door to find Giggles in a girl scout outfit selling cookies. A gust of wind blows Lumpy's towel off his body, exposing his private area to Giggles. Lumpy doesn't notice this as he ponders whether or not to buy some cookies, but Giggles catches a disturbing eyeful of his privates and screams in complete shock, bringing Lumpy back to reality. Realizing that his private parts are exposed, Lumpy panics and begins to look around for something to cover his nudity. ' bloody death.]] When he looks back, Lumpy sees smoke coming from the iron and his shirt. He runs to the iron, but he trips over the many cords plugged into an overloaded electrical socket. While trying to break his fall, Lumpy accidentally flips the ironing board over, causing the iron to fly onto Giggles' face, burning it and causing her to groan in pain. While struggling to put his shirt on, Lumpy's arm accidentally hits his still activated mixer, which flies through the air and lands in and shreds Giggles' eye sockets, making her scream in agony. The mixer eventually falls out of Giggles' head, along with a large quantity of her blood and both of her eyeballs, still intact. A knock at the door is heard, and Petunia answers it; revealing it's her birthday, and Lumpy stands at the door. He still has his shirt over his head (complete with an iron burn), apparently unable to get it over his antlers. After wishing Petunia a "Merry Christmas" at her birthday party, Lumpy presents the cake he made to Petunia. However, the cake is covered in blood. Right before the episode ends, a gust of wind blows out the candles on the cake. Moral "Watch a sunrise!" Deaths *Giggles has her eyes gouged out and the inside of her head torn to pieces by Lumpy's mixer. Injuries #Lumpy trips over some cords and lands on an ironing board. #A hot iron hits Giggles in the face. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 66% Destruction *Lumpy's shirt gets an iron burn. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in). #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #Lumpy's kitchen counter was full of random kitchen supplies, but they all disappear when Lumpy's trailer is shown from his front door. #Lumpy is shown with a genital organ, although in other episodes, he is not. (Though it is possible he wasn't wearing pants in this episode). #As Lumpy turns around to get his shirt, an outline of his genitals is shown. #Before Lumpy walks over to the iron, Giggles' bow appears. #When Lumpy accidentally launches an eggbeater at Giggles, mutilating her eyes and brain, the blood is colored orange. #Since the mixer stabbed Giggles in her eye sockets and began ripping apart her brain, her eyeballs should have also been ground to mush. However, after the mixer fell out, her eyeballs remain intact with only her optic nerves severed. #When Giggles' eyes roll out of her sockets, her eyeballs have circular pupils. #Petunia's marking isn't visible from the back of her head. #In the HD version, Lumpy's lighter skin complexion is only visible on his arms as opposed to his entire upper torso. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2000 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo